Meleeman.EXE
Profile Name: MeleeMan.EXE Gender: Male Element: Fire Subtype: Melee Appearance: MeleeMan is designed to look like a buff fist-fighter; he is well-muscled and has an appearance suggesting an age in the late 20's. His skin is a fleshy pink hue, but hardened through intense battle. He wears a tight dark-red skinsuit, covered with a heavy, trailing black jacket; it is connected by a belt-hooked strap across the chest. On his lower body he wears dark black slacks, mostly featureless. A great waist-protector restricts his lower abs. His eyes are covered by a solid gray plated helmet, ending in a visor which can separate through the middle; there is normally no obvious field of vision granted to him. When the plate is removed, his eyes are orange with small pupils. His mouth is wide and usually harbors a tight expression, often a frown or a smirk. On his arms are dark gray gauntlets with vents at the front and back; smoke billows out of them as he punches. He wears similar boots, although they are functionless. As the back of his head is covered with a skinsuit, his hair is not usually visible; under his helmet, however, he has short, dark brown hair, always disheveled. His emblem, found on the belt-strap of his jacket, displays a swinging yellow fist outlined in orange. Personality: MeleeMan.EXE is a fighter by design; he appears to be fully focused in every fight that he is in. While this sounds like a positive trait, it can at times lead to downfall; he is, for instance, acutely violent, even in the simplest of battles. He sees every encounter as a new challenge, and seeks to meet it with victory. He is happiest when he is victorious in the short-term fight, even if he misses his long-term goal. He has an incredibly difficult time putting on a poker face or playing along; indeed, it is even harder for him to be romantic than it is for Rania. He seems to have a set mentality that everyone is destined to fight him at some point or another. Another factor which makes him hopelessly unromantic is that he is of the belief that every single female navi is instantly in love with him as soon as he meets. His opinion of females is stereotypingly low; Rania seeks to fix this with her own actions. MeleeMan.EXE seems overwhelmingly violent during battle. His favorite weapons are his fists, although he is willing to use other chips. Unlike Rania, he has the mind of a street brawler rather than an organized fighter; while his operator adores typical justice stereotypes, he's willing to take unnecessary risks for a good battle. MeleeMan does not believe that women belong on the battlefield, although he can even attack women if provoked. Custom Weapon: Soft Jab- MeleeMan gives his opponent a quick punch with his right. Charge Shot: Champion's Fist- MeleeMan discharges smoke from his gauntlets, heating his fists. The heat is released in a smashing blow, typically with his right. GMOs: -Recovery.GMO- MeleeMan sustained major injuries to his right arm and skull during the battle with Cybeast Riccio in Electown Net. As a result, for a temporary period of time, his right arm is unusable. Rania has programmed a .GMO to cast his arm and bandage the cranium during his period of recovery. In this .GMO, the only real changes are the cast that appears over his right arm, holding it at a 90 degree angle across his chest. His left arm still maintains its usual function. His helmet disappears, and his forehead is circled with gauze bandages. Once his right arm recovers, any further use of this .GMO will still render the right arm unusable, so it was wise for Rania to deactivate it upon MeleeMan's recovery. Signature Attacks Points Used: (660/660) Soul Fist: Berserk Blitz Description: MeleeMan makes use of his boots, running into a tackle and then igniting them into a stream like jetfire. He extends forward his fists in front of him, delivering a powerful blow to anything unlucky enough to be caught in his way. The path of his travel is linear and the force of the thrust does not allow for mid-air maneuverability. Effect: Melee + 180 Damage + Microburst + Fire element, 6 TCD (220/700) Soul Fist: Iron Grip Description: MeleeMan grapples with his opponent, bracing his body to assure that they are held right where he wants them: in close proximity. Effect: 20 damage melee attack + Hold + Hardbody, 3 TCD (110/700) Survivor's Code: Red Rage Description: MeleeMan's gauntlets are superheated so that his fists can crush his opponent's defenses and move cleanly into his vital areas. Effect: Passive 30 Strengthen (120/660) Soul Fist: Heatwave Suplex Description: MeleeMan executes a quick grapple, grabbing the opponent and hoisting them vertically upside down above his body with his massive strength. While there, he uses his heatwave technique to unleash a burst of heat that covers the enemy's body. Following this, he falls backward, slamming the unfortunate opponent down into the ground with a bone-shattering impact. Effect: 180 fire damage, melee attack + Stun + Self-Slow, 6 TCD (170/700) Crosses Level 1 SeraphCross Changes: MeleeMan's helmet, gloves, and jacket glow briefly with a white intensity. His undersuit immediately changes from red to black; his gauntlets and boots change from their normal bulky, dark metal to a shining silver craft with guards at the knuckles and shins. Fire is no longer produced from his armor; instead, his armor utilizes Seraphim's same system of miniature batteries, but in a more crude design that is less effective at protection and more at providing energy to his attacks. His jacket becomes gray-brown colored; it is less fire-retardant, but beneath it is Kevlar intended to help him against piercing blows. His pants take on a brown cargo look. He does not adopt the undershirt concept from Seraphim, however, so his chest is still exposed with the mesh of Kevlar across it. His helmet disappears, revealing his brown hair, which lengthens slightly. A single blade sticks up, in imitation of Seraphim's own hair, although he's constantly trying to slick it down. His orange, fiery eyes are covered with green contact lenses that function much like Seraphim's, but he's even more apt to ignore the information than Seraphim. His symbol maintains its place on the back of the jacket. While in this cross, MeleeMan sees things through the strange perspective of a top-tier fighting game character. He makes references to joystick movements with many of his attacks, and frequently talks about things such as "win by time out," "technical recoveries," and "guard breaks." He always makes a point to point out any combos he makes and list the number of hits. His personality is generally more charismatic during this cross, but at the same time, it's also much less realistic, as he seems to have lost much of his grasp on reality. He can also be annoying energetic for one with such a deep, slow voice. While he's more charismatic, that same old chauvinism and thinking he's the best is still in there. MeleeMan's custom weapon changes to a rapid energy blast, fired from his palm which is covered in a sort of a chain-mesh material as part of his new gauntlets. Element/Subtype: Normal/Melee Bonuses: +10 to all normal chip damage Signatures (Hero Fist): --Hero's Code: Dynamic Speed- Equipped with his new armor, MeleeMan feels like he can nearly fly powered by his suit. It's not as effective as Seraphim's own, thus, he cannot actually leave the ground, but he can use its thrusters to propel him along the ground faster. Effects: Passive +1 Movement (80) '''Level 2 RassCross ''' Changes: In this cross, MeleeMan's helmet, glove, and boots adopt a slightly lighter gray color and his coat transforms becomes a pink colored leather short-coat, ending about halfway to his groin and sleeveless. His neck is covered by a thick, tightly wrapped yellow scarf. His helmet gains four holes for gems; the last three are filled with different colored gems, a blue gem, green gem, and red gem from second to fourth. The helmet also becomes tighter, losing its back extension and becoming more like a pilot's helmet, covering the sides of the face. The skinsuit underneath becomes pitch-black. No smoke or fire comes out of his armor, but there is a rather gruesome tendency for the crevices to leak gooey subsystem fluid. New to this form are three concious beings inhabiting MeleeMan's own thoughts; they manifest themselves only by voice and are composed of different conflicting aspects of his original fighting style and personality. Unlike Rass' systems, they are not actually at all effective for instructing him. One is a hot-headed voice that takes offense with everything, although her ideas are actually usually quite effective; she will almost never take no for an answer. Oddly enough, this one is a female voice. She helps MeleeMan with strategy, and she often has her way amongst the consciousnesses. The second is a very lazy sounding voice, belonging to the system which helps MeleeMan increase the force of his close-range attacks. The voice is terribly irresponsible, and will often put things off on others; it recognizes no value of friendship or teamwork. Luckily, his job does not require much thinking. The fourth and final is one that talks almost entirely in butchered sentences, misusing different words or forgetting what it was going to say mid-sentence. It is also the loudest of the four consciousnesses, which could likely cause insanity in anyone of weaker constitution than MeleeMan. This system helps him with his aim, supposedly, but in actuality, when it takes control of his arm in select situations, it causes it to twitch terribly, succeeding most likely only by its ability to stop the motion of the body's arm at the correct time. Understandably, things can be quite hectic amongst them all. MeleeMan keeps his old personality, which makes all of this as confusing as hell to him. As the girl system is the only one he actively converses with, he's given only her a name, which is crudely "Sys." Element/Subtype: Normal/Recovery Bonuses: +15 to nonelemental chips, +20 HP, 6 speed Signatures (Fusion Fist): --Fusion Fist: Sys-Spew- MeleeMan deploys his second subsystem, a hot-headed female, and gives her temporary control of the body. She executes a powerful punch, full of vigor and muscle technique, but then promptly shoots out of his fist in all directions as burst of gooey subsystem fluid. Effect: Lava Seed Terrain Change centered just past enemy and 120 melee damage (160) Cooldown: 4 TCD '''Level 1 AnyisCross ''' Changes: MeleeMan's gauntlets rapidly cool themselves, expelling smoke rapidly. The smoke gradually trails into something like steam, then adopts an ethereal glowing quality. The gauntlets begin to fuel themselves with ectoplasm, allowing MeleeMan the fortune of epic ghost-powered fists. Having ghost powered fists comes with advantages and disadvantages. The major disadvantage to MeleeMan is that the mischevious ghosts do whatever they please, although luckily, lining up with Anyis' own personality, that pleasure is often punching. His outfit's undersuit adopts a blue color, similar to Anyis' own. His coat turns into a heavy white robe with an unconnected hood that goes back into a short tail at the top, making him look a little like a ghost. The upper fold of the hood still usually covers his eyes, although he still seems to see just fine. His gauntlets and boots adopt a more sleek design and shoot out ectoplasm steam rather than smoke. All of his flames adopt a bizarre blue glow. Yellow gems are embedded in the gauntlets and boots, although he's not especially fond of them, thinking they look pretty girly. His robe has long sleeves and a long hem, but he invariably finds himself pushing up the sleeves of the robe, as they interfere a lot with the function of his gauntlets. In general, the cross makes him look like a giant white ghost, despite the fact that it's supposed to imitate a monk's robes. MeleeMan retains all of his old personality in this cross, which he is quite thankful for. The only difference is that his ghosts can manipulate his tongue playfully if he starts to say something that would demean Anyis, which is likely to cause him no end of displeasure and annoyance. Element/Subtype: Aqua/Melee Bonus: +15 Aqua damage, +20 HP, 6 speed Signatures (Ghost Fist): --Ghost Code: Ghost Infusion #1- MeleeMan taps into the power of ghost infusions, a source that he believes provides a new window of opportunity to strengthen his Soul Fist techniques. The yellow gems on his gauntlets glow briefly, powering up one attack. Effect: Strengthen 20, passive (80) --Ghost Code: Ghost Infusion #2- MeleeMan taps into the power of ghost infusions, a source that he believes provides a new window of opportunity to strengthen his Soul Fist techniques. The yellow gems on his gauntlets glow briefly, powering up one attack. Effect: Strengthen 20, passive (80)